diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Die Eterniumspange, Kapitel 4: Der Angriff
General Rumkiesel richtete seinen Blick nach oben, mittlerweile war es tiefe Nacht geworden. Zwerge sind schon aus Gründen ihres immensen Stolzes nur selten zu bewegen, ihren Blick permanent nach oben zu richten, egal wer mit ihnen spricht, aber das ergebnislose Absuchen des Nachthimmels nach seinem ausgeflogenen Hauptmann machte ihn nur noch ungehaltener. Mißmutig verpaßte er dem einen oder anderen größeren Kieselstein einen Tritt, so daß dieser klickernd in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Er hatte den Unterleutnant, der wie ein kopfloses Huhn in die Messe gestürmt war ausgequetscht wie einen säumigen Rekruten, aber mehr als das was Kayfal ihm erzählen konnte, war nicht aus ihm herauszuholen. Sein Instinkt als Kommandeur riet ihm, die wichtigsten Generäle aufzuscheuchen, den Marschall aber noch nicht zu informieren. Wenn Ereignisse anstanden, dann hatte Rumkiesel meist das richtige Gespür, welcher Rahmen ihnen zu geben war, wenn sie dann eintraten. Er erinnerte sich sehr gut an die Diskussion vom Nachmittag, an Stirlander und ihren Vorschlag einer Überraschung, den sie nicht näher durchdacht hatte. Er schmunzelte in seinen Wasserfall von einem Bart, als er daran dachte. Es war deutlich zu spüren, diese Überraschung würde bald klar vor ihnen liegen, so gut kannte er seinen Hauptmann. Er sah hinüber zu Kayfal und seinen Reitern, die ebenfalls angestrengt ihre Augen in den Himmel bohrten, als könnten sie die Reiterin aus dem Nether der sie scheinbar verschluckt hatte herausschälen, wenn sie nur lang genug blickten. Das Halbgeschwader war komplett gerüstet, ihre legendären rosa Halstücher ( eine weitere Exzentrizität ) flatterten seidig im Nachtwind. Ohne Kayfal mit überflüssigen Rapportfragen zu behelligen, wußte er, daß ihre eleganten Tiere bereits fertig gerüstet in den Ställen scharrten. Die Stille drückte über ihnen. Hier, auf dem großen Platz vor dem Hauptquartier und fernab der Lagerfeuer, schnitt kaum ein Geräusch durch die dunkle Stille. Vor einer Weile hatte er im Abstand von einigen Minuten immer wieder ein tiefes Heulen gehört, das allerdings nicht aus der Richtung des Feindes kam. Es klang so ähnlich wie die guten alten Meldepfeile, das waren Geschosse, die an ihrem Ende eine Pfeife trugen. Mittels verschiedener Pfeifen konnte ein Bogenschütze so Botschaften über Kurzdistanzen übermitteln, die kein Feind abfangen konnte. Allerdings kamen die Geräusche weder aus einer logischen Richtung, noch waren sie so gleichförmig und vor allem schienen sie senkrecht von oben zu kommen. Ein unheimliches Geräusch. Während er an die Meldepfeile dachte, verloren sich seine Gedanken in früheren Zeiten, vergangene Schlachten. Wie jeder Veteran, so schleppte auch Rumkiesel so manche Erinnerung durch die Welt, gute wie schlechte. Ein aufgeregter Ruf eines Melders riß ihn abrupt aus seinen Gedanken. "Achtung! Greifenzerstörer anfliegend aus Ost-Nord-Ost! Wiederhole: Achtung! Greifenzerstörer anfliegend aus...." "Jaja, ist ja gut, wir sehen sie ja!", unterbrach Rumkiesel ihn unwirsch. Was auch immer sie dort oben getrieben hatte, sie kehrte zurück. Langsam schälte sich der Schatten des Flugtieres aus dem Dunkel, eine Silhouette, die sich immer deutlicher abhob und dem Greifenplatz entgegenschwebte wie eine schwarze Feder. "Kayfal, rufen sie Hauptmann Stirlander zum Rapport.....bevor sie es tut." Rumkiesel hob sich sein Grinsen auf, bis er sich von den anderen weggedreht hatte und der Offiziersmesse zustrebte. Als sie eintrat, war ihr, als beträte sie einen Ballsaal. Der vertraute Raum schien größer, heller und voller gespannter Atmosphäre zu sein. Die Runde war sogar noch kleiner als die der offiziellen Besprechungen am Morgen, aber die bizarre Feierlichkeit, die ihr entgegenschlug wie ein Hammer, ließ das zum bloßen Zahlenspiel schrumpfen. Alle sahen sie an. Ihr Herz klopfte. Sie wußte nicht, was Rumkiesel den Kommandierenden erzählt hatte, aber ihnen war von den Augen abzulesen, daß ihnen eine erleichternde Lösung in Aussicht gestellt wurde. Hatte sie diesmal an alles gedacht? Ihr drohten die Gedanken in einem Chaos unterzugehen, wie treibende Blätter in einem Strudel. Sie war keine große Rednerin, das wußte sie, aber irgendwas mußte sie sagen. Rumkiesel deutete ihr an, Platz am vorderen Ende der Tafel zu nehmen, dem Platz der normalerweise dem Oberkommandierenden, also Marschall Kardon zugedacht war. Er fehlte, schoß es ihr durch den Kopf. Warum? Wollte er nicht kommen? Hat man ihn nicht gerufen? Es war ihr unmöglich, aus jeder dieser Möglichkeiten eine Schlußfolgerung zu ziehen, zu angespannt rotierten ihre Gedanken jetzt. Stattdessen setzte sie sich wortlos, von den gespannten Blicken verfolgt. Es war fraglos eine ungewöhnliche Runde. „Hauptmann, wir sind sehr gespannt, was Sie herausgefunden haben, wollen Sie es uns nicht verraten?“ Rumkiesel versuchte, ihr den Einstieg leicht zu machen und lächelte sie gütig an, um ihr Ruhe zu vermitteln. „Kameraden! Ich…also…es geht um die Frage nach der Überraschung, die wir dem Feind bereiten wollten. Mir ist etwas eingefallen, eigentlich mehr ein…Zufall. Wenn….“ Sie stockte etwas und faßte sich dann. „Entscheidend ist, daß der Feind glaubt, einem schweren Angriff ausgesetzt zu sein. Nur dann können wir darauf hoffen seine Stellung zu schwächen. Wir müssen Ablenkung erzeugen, besser noch wäre, wenn wir einzelne zur Flucht bewegen könnten. In dem entstehenden Durcheinander...." "Guten Abend, die Herrschaften! Ich hoffe ich störe nicht bei diesem kleinen Plausch?" Der Marschall! Er stand wie ein Monolith auf dem Treppenabsatz. Ihr wurde schlagartig klar, daß man ihn nicht gerufen hatte, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Sie brachte kein Wort mehr heraus, dort stand der Mann den sie nur wenige Stunden zuvor geohrfeigt hatte. Und sie wußte genau, was das bedeuten konnte; nach Militärrecht konnte er sie dafür degradieren und, wenn es ihm gefiel, auch exekutieren lassen. Gewalt gegenüber Vorgesetzten, schoß ihr durch den Kopf, was sie stundenlang verdrängt hatte. Sie hatte sich in ihre Gedankenspiele gestürzt und war froh über die Ablenkung. Sicher, sie hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen. Nachdem er ihr seine unerhörten Machenschaften verraten und auch noch vorausgesetzt hatte, sie würde ihm dafür begeistert Respekt zollen, war alles moralisch klar vertretbar. Aber Moral und Recht in der Armee, das waren zwei verschiedene Dinge und sie war nicht naiv. Ihre Knie wurden weich, während Kardon die letzten Stufen herunterschritt und zu den sprachlosen Anwesenden trat. "Marschall, wir hätten Sie noch informiert, wenn wir erstmal erfahren hätten was für Informationen und Vorschläge Hauptmann Stirlander vorzutragen gedachte." Rumkiesel versuchte die Spannung zu lösen, aber von dem Vorfall konnte er ja nichts wissen. "Ein..Vorschlag?" Kardon lächelte, aber es sah reichlich gespielt aus. "Nun, dann bin ich umso gespannter, was unsere Soldaten so alles ausknobeln. Hm, bevor wir allerdings über unaugegorene Dinge reden, möchte ich mir persönlich ein Bild davon machen." Er sah Stirlander direkt ins Gesicht, ein Meer aus undurchschaulicher Strenge. "Hauptmann, wollen Sie es mir nicht erstmal unter vier Augen erzählen? Meine Herrschaften, Sie entschuldigen uns doch sicher für einen kleinen Augenblick?" Er deutete auf eine Seitentür, die zu einer kleinen Kammer führte, in der normalerweise das Essen angerichtet wurde. Ihr schoß ein eiskaltes Gefühl durch den Bauch, als würde alles in ihr gefrieren. Wie in Trance folgte sie ihm, so gerade wie sie sich machen konnte. Er ging voran, aber ihr war klar daß er sie nicht zu beobachten brauchte. Er mußte spüren wie es in ihr aussah. Er schloß die schmale Tür hinter ihr und setzte sich in einen verhangenen Sessel, ohne den Überwurf zu entfernen. Sie blieb unschlüssig stehen. "Setzen Sie sich, Hauptmann" Er deutete auf einen zweiten Sessel und sie ließ sich kraftlos hineinsinken. "Nach unserer kleinen.....mißlungenen....Unterhaltung scheinen Sie sich ein wenig herumgetrieben zu haben. Nun, dann lassen Sie mich doch mal an ihren Gedanken teilhaben, meine Liebe." Seine Worte flogen ihr entgegen und wollten sie schier umwerfen. Sie war froh, bereits zu sitzen. Was sollte sie berichten? Sie war nie der Typ, der Dinge einfach auf sich beruhen lassen wollte. Und diese Unterhaltung vorhin war der Wendepunkt, auch wenn sie nicht genau wußte, ob er es nur in diesem Krieg, ihrer Karriere oder gar ihres Lebens war. Sie hatte aber auch nicht die Kraft, bei den Ereignissen von vorhin wieder anzuknüpfen und blieb hoffnungslos in ihren Empfindungen verstrickt. Wieviel lieber wäre es ihr gewesen, er hätte einfach die Initiative ergriffen und ihr gesagt, was jetzt mit ihr geschehen würde. Sie haßte das. Sie empfand es unbewußt als ungerecht. Ahnend, daß eine Fortsetzung der früheren Diskussion nichts mehr ändern würde, beschloß sie, ganz einfach bei den Fakten zu bleiben und ihren Plan zu erklären. Dort fühlte sie sich gerade noch sicher genug, frei zu sprechen. Sollte er sie doch verhaften oder hinrichten lassen, ihren Plan würde sie noch loswerden. Und vielleicht, vielleicht...würde er ja umgesetzt, egal was aus ihr würde.. Kardon saß vornübergebeugt in seinem schweren Sessel und schaute sie mit undurchdringlicher Miene an. Sie wich seinem Blick aus und fixierte ein Bild gegenüber, was eine Landschaft in Mulgore zeigte. "Zu Befehl, Marschall! Also, wenn wir berücksichtigen, daß wir zuwenig schwere Bomben haben, um ernsthaft aus der Luft anzugreifen....." Sie wurde nur einmal unterbrochen, und das vom Schlag einer mechanischen Uhr in diesem Raum, die jemand vergessen hatte abzustellen. Draußen wurden eifrige, aber leise Diskussionen über das merkwürdige Verhalten geführt. Man trank Wein und beriet sich. Man war der Ansicht, daß Rumkiesels Entschluß, den Marschall vorerst nicht zu informieren, durchaus angemessen war und daß dies nicht der alleinige Grund für dessen sonderbares Verhalten sein konnte. Aber durch Diskutieren allein wollte sich so recht keine Lösung finden und man überbrückte eigentlich nur die Zeit, bis die beiden wieder erschienen und sich die Lage klärte. Kayfal war etwas besorgt, weil seine Greifen sich immer noch voll gerüstet in den Bereitschaftsställen drängten, die schweren Bomben neben sich, nur vom Rüstmeister der Pioniere bewacht. Inmitten der tiefen Nacht draußen wurde es zwar stiller mit der Zeit, aber ganz abebben wollte das Lebensgeräusch dieses Heerlagers doch nicht. Man hatte im Angesicht der kommenden Schlacht auf den Zapfenstreich verzichtet. Die Soldaten würden eh kaum Schlaf finden vor Anspannung, und den Kommandanten waren übernächtigte Soldaten lieber als unnötig angespannte. Dann öffnete sich kleine Tür und beide traten wieder in den großen Ballsaal. Kayfal bemerkte Stirlanders müdes Gesicht. Was auch immer hier passierte, es gab irgendeine Spannung zwischen diesen beiden und er war neugierig herauszufinden, welche. Unbewußt beobachtete er seine Schuhsohle. "Meine Herrschaften. Als Oberkommandierendem dieser Armee obliegt es mir, in besonderen Fällen besondere Entscheidungen zu treffen, dazu bin ich vom König ermächtigt. Im Interesse dieser Armee komme ich nicht umhin, eine personelle und taktische Entscheidung zu treffen. Hiermit..." Das wars, aus! Schoß es Stirlander durch den Kopf. Er wird Dich erschießen lassen und Du bist selber schuld daran. Ihre Gedanken rotierten immer schneller. Hätte sie doch auf den Vorfall eingehen sollen? Hätte sie ihn um Verzeihung bitten sollen? Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst, ihre Unbeherrschtheit und ihre gleichzeitige Angst. Mit einem Mal wurde es ihr egal, was aus ihrem Plan wurde, sie stellte sich vor wie ein Dutzend Armbrustbolzen in sie dringen würde, ein unehrenvolles Begräbnis, der lapidare Brief an die Familie. Das war nicht gerecht. "....ordne ich an, daß Hauptmann Stirlanders Plan aufgrund seiner simplen Genialität direkt und unter ihrem Kommando umgesetzt wird. Während dieser Operation unterstelle ich ihr also ranghöhere Offiziere. Das mag ungewöhnlich sein, aber so ist meine Entscheidung." Eine Pause entstand. Es war zwar ungewöhnlich, aber durchaus akzeptabel und nicht wenige hatten mit einer Entscheidung in dieser Richtung gerechnet. Die einzige, die von diesen Worten total erschüttert war, war die große blonde Soldatin, die das alles erst ausgelöst hatte. Sie schien wie vom Donner gerührt und starrte hilflos in die Runde, als wüßte sie nicht, was sie hier tat. "Kameraden..." ihre Stimme war wacklig wie ihre Knie. "....ich werde erklären, was wir zu tun haben. Allerdings....ich weiß daß es schon spät ist, aber ich bitte zuvor um eine Pause um mich vorzubereiten." "Gut, meine Herrschaften, treffen wir uns in einer halben Stunde wieder, ich lasse solang frischen Kaffee bereiten, den werden wir brauchen. Weggetreten!" Bei dem Gedanken an diesen widerlichen Kaffee zog sich Kayfal der Magen zusammen wie gegerbtes Leder. Sie ging auf die Treppe zu, um in ihr Zimmer zu gehen, sie brauchte Abstand um alles zu verarbeiten. Würde er sie kurz vor dem befreienden Schritt noch einmal aufhalten, so wie er es schon öfter getan hate? Noch einmal persönliches bereden wollen? Zögernd lenkte sie ihre Schritte auf die ersten Stufen hinauf. Er rief ihr nicht nach. Sie betrat ihre Stube, es war nicht abgeschlossen. Sie ärgerte sich über ihre Nachlässigkeit, aber sie wurde schnell von etwas auf ihrem Tisch abgelenkt. Sie rieb sich über die Augen, aber es war keine Sinnestäuschung. Dort stand ein Blumenstrauß. Blumen in dieser höllischen Wüstenei wirkten so vollkommen fremd, sie wüßte gar nicht zu sagen, wo dieser Strauß hergekommen waren. Sie näherte sich ihm so vorsichtig, als könnte er sie beißen. Daran hing ein Kärtchen, mit wenigen Worten beschriftet. Verwirrt las sie. "Tatsachen muß man kennen, bevor man sie verdrehen kann. Gruß Marschall Isildis Kardon." Dieser Schuft! Er hat gewußt, wie es mich quälte. Diese Blumen waren schon den ganzen Abend hier und er hat mich zappeln lassen wie eine grüne Rekrutin! Sie fluchte laut vor sich hin. Sie hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, dem Tisch einen gehörigen Tritt zu verpassen, aber sie erinnerte sich rechtzeitig daran, daß sie sich gerade über ihre mangelnde Disziplin geärgert hatte und schlug stattdessen so heftig mit der Faust auf die Tischplatte, daß die Hand schmerzte. Voller Wut hielt sie die schmerzende Hand zwischen ihren Beinen als Shmalk eintrat, durch die Flüche und den Schlag alarmiert. Wortlos sah sie ihn an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Shmalk war bei ihrem Blick nicht wohl. Sie schien wütend, aber auch verletzt und hilflos. Er registrierte die Blumen, und er fragte sich, wann nach seinem Eindringen in ihre Stube die Blumen hier reingekommen waren und warum er es nicht bemerkt hatte. Er hütete sich, weiter darüber nachzudenken, so als ob er fürchten mußte, seine Gedanken könnten erraten werden. Sie sah ihn noch immer an. Er wußte nichts anderes zu tun als seine Arme zu öffnen und sie warf sich wortlos hinein, ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals vergrabend. So hielt er sie, sein Gesicht unter einer Flut weizenblonden Haars vergraben, bis die Pause vorüber war. Die Besprechung war ungewöhnlich kurz. Sie erklärte ihren Plan kaum anders, als ihn dem Marschall erklärt hatte. Details zur Schlacht selber wollte man am nächsten Tag besprechen, wenn alle ausreichend geruht hatten. Einzig der entscheidende, vorbereitende Schlag, der noch in dieser Nacht durchgeführt werden mußte, wurde im Detail besprochen. Nach kaum 20 Minuten trennte man sich und Kayfal gab seinen Greifenreitern endlich den erlösenden Startbefehl. 6 Greifenzerstörer schwangen sich auf ihren mächtigen Flügeln in den Nachthimmel, Kayfal selbst dem Halbgeschwader voranfliegend. Jeder weitere Greif war neben seinem Reiter mit einer schweren Area52-Bombe und einigen leeren Skippys und Gunnis-Limonadenflaschen beladen. Sie flogen unbemerkt von allen Spähern in großer Höhe Richtung Westen, dorthin, wo die starken Befestigungen lagen, dorthin wo Stirlander, Shmalk und Wolfsgrund durchgeschlichen waren. Die Tiere trugen trotz ihrer Stärke schwer an der Last, sie waren durch die letzten Tage ohnehin genug beansprucht. Sie folgten ihrem Geschwaderführer durch den schwarzen, abweisenden Himmel, bis dieser im Flug anhielt. Seine scharfen Elfenaugen hatten den inneren Wehrgürtel im schwachen Licht ausgemacht, schüchtern glommen schwache Keile aus Licht über den Boden, dort wo sie aus einer Wachstube durch die geöffneten Türen ins Freie gelangen konnten. Ein Wink und die Reiter schwärmten aus, das war das Signal zum Abwurf nach eigenem Ermessen. Aus dieser Höhe würde es schwierig sein, einzelne Ziele zu treffen, aber darauf kam es heute nicht an. Erste Flaschen flogen in die Tiefe, sich drehend wie harmlose Nachtvögel. Der Luftstrom des Falls zog an den leeren Flaschenhälsen vorbei und erzeugte einen wirbelnden, heulenden Klang, der unirdisch klang. Weitere Flaschen folgten, und dazwischen die düster-schwarzen Bomben, die inmitten der Kakophonie der heulenden Flaschen nach unten fielen, ihren Zielen entgegen. Gespannt sahen die 6 Reiter nach unten, in die Befestigungen. Und dann blendete sie der erste Aufschlag einer Bombe, gleißend wie Tageslicht, eine unglaublich helle Flammenwelle drückte kreisförmig auseinander, einen großen Bereich des Bodens beleckend. Schanzkörbe, Belagerungsmaschinen, Wehre und kleine Punkte, die wohl Höllenorcs waren, flogen von der enormen Druckwelle erfaßt durch die Gegend. Ein furchtbares Krachen drang von unten herauf, wie eine moderne Hölle, die ihren Schlund geöffnet hatte. Weitere Bomben detonierten im Umkreis, Flammen breiteten sich aus, während den Reitern die Ohren schmerzten, gewöhnten sich ihre Augen langsam wieder an die Dunkelheit. Unten brannte es. Der Geruch von brennendem Holz stieg zu ihnen hinauf, auch der sengende, widerliche Geruch verbrannten Fleisches. Die Befestigungen dort unten waren in groteskem Durcheinander aufgelockert, als ob ein riesiges Kind die Lust verloren und seine Spielzeugsoldaten mit den Füßen bearbeitet hatte. Auf freien Flächen liefen die kleinen Punkte ziellos hin und her, und wer diesen Angriff überlebte, würde sich sicher an das unheilverkündende Heulen erinnern. Mehr wollten die Greifenreiter nicht. Kayfal gab das Zeichen zum Sammeln und seine Reiter flogen Richtung Osten ab, ihrem Stützpunkt entgegen. Der Morgen wälzte sich mühselig über den flachen Hügel, der von fremder Hand den Namen Höhe 122 bekommen hatte. Hinter seiner sanft auslaufenden Kante wehte der Sand träge um die Füße der größten Heeresansammlung, die dieser Landstrich je gesehen hatte. Über 4000 Mann der Allianz waren hier versammelt und starrten in Richtung der Kliffkante, die den Kessel des 29. Inf. vor ihnen verbarg. Dort hinunter ging es dem Feind entgegen, dort hinunter würden sie in Kürze stürmen. In Kürze, wenn die Frau vor ihnen das alles entscheidende Kommando geben würde. Sie war groß, sehr groß und ihr blondes Haar wehte wie eine Fahne im leichten Wind. In einer Hand trug sie die Standarte mit dem Wappen Süderstades, der Meerjungfrau, dem Banner der 8. Infanterieregimentes. Mit der anderen Hand hielt sie die Gefechtszügel eines Greifenzerstörers, der mit Lanze und Schild behangen war. Aus der Ferne sah sie wie eine Kriegerstatue aus, die grau-goldene Schlachtrüstung der Armeen des Königs schmolz auf Entferung zu einem Granitton zusammen, nur das Haar und das Banner regten sich in diesem Bild. Und niemand konnte erkennen, wie die Anspannung unter dem Stahlblech hochkochte. Sie war Stirlander, der Engel vom Schwarzfels. Das war die einfache Wahrheit, der auch sie sich fügte. Sie stand vor dieser Armee, und all diese Individuen, all diese Soldaten, deren Lieder sie noch gestern an den Feuern gehört hatte, verschmolzen zu einem Etwas, zu einer einzigen großen Faust, die nur auf ihren Wink wartete. Der Wind stand günstig, er trug ihre Worte weit, mitten unter die tausenden von Ohren. "Soldaten! Ich mache keine großen Worte. Dort unten warten Kameraden darauf, daß sie nach Hause kommen, genau wie ihr. Wir werden jetzt da runtergehen und sie rausholen, wir gehen alle zusammen nach Hause oder keiner. Und ich gehe mit Euch. Aber....ich will nicht, daß ihr tut was ich will, ich will daß ihr es selber wollt. Mit euren Herzen. Der Anführer eines großen Heeres kann besiegt werden, aber den festen Entschluß eines einzelnen kann nichts und niemand wankend machen. Ihr seid Helden, geht da runter und zeigt es ihnen! Für die Allianz, für das Licht, Attacke!" Sie übergab Shmalk die Standarte und schwang sich auf den Greifenzerstörer, das Tier war mit wenigen mächtigen Flügelschlägen in seinem Element. Unter ihr hindurch strömten die Soldaten vorwärts, Hurrahrufe schreiend, der Kliffkante entgegen, wie eine große, klirrende und stampfende Woge. Stirlander spähte nach oben. Während ihr Greif in der Luft über den sich ordnenden Soldaten schwebte, erspähte sie vor sich und weit oben die dunklen Punkte von Greifenreitern. Sie kreisten genau über der Stelle, an der die Woge sich in den Befestigungen der Höllenorcs brechen würde. Sie blickte gebannt auf diese kleinen Punkte am roten Himmel und dann hörte sie das markante Heulen der stürzenden Flaschen, diesmal nur vielfach verstärkt, Dutzende und Aberdutzende Flaschen gingen jaulend in die Tiefe, dazwischen detonierten simple Übungssprengsätze, die keine Sprengwirkung hatten, aber enormen Radau verursachten. Sie beobachtete mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, daß Orcs Haken schlagend wie Hasen aus ihren Schutzwällen aufsprangen und wild gestikulierend die Flucht ergriffen. Der Schlag der vergangenen Nacht saß ihnen in den Knochen, ganz wie sie es gehofft hatte. Und jeder dieser panischen Hasen riß im Vorbeilaufen weitere mit sich, bis die ganze Front unterhalb der Höhe 122 in wildem Durcheinander versank. "Hooooo!" rief sie dem Greifen zu und preschte nach vorne, es war Zeit, ihren Teil zu leisten, bevor die Soldaten die Frontlinie erreichten. Hinter ihr flogen weitere Greifen auf und alle passierten in niedriger Höhe das Gestell, in dem die Wurfanker der Turbinenwinden steckten. Jeder Reiter nahm einen Anker auf und zog im Flug die schwere Trosse der Winde hinter sich her. Das war eine große Last für die Tiere, aber sie mußten nur die Höhe hinab bis zu den Befestigungen zurücklegen. Stirlander drehte sich zur Seite und konnte deutlich Kayfals offenen darnassischen Reiterhelm erkennen, er blickte lächelnd zu ihr hinüber. Im Gleitflug ging es die steile Kante hinunter, nur knapp über den Köpfen der Soldaten. Schon tauchte an Fuß des Hügels der finster aussehende Wald aus Befestigungen auf, jeder Reiter steuerte nach eigenem Ermessen einen Punkt dort an. Vor ihr war ein Schanzkorb in den Palisaden eingebaut, mehrere Meter breit und sicher ein wenig im Boden vergraben. Hinter seinen Schießscharten sah sie deutlich Orcs mit ihren Armbrüsten, ein gefährliche Hindernis, das erst von Fußsoldaten umrundet werden müßte. Dazu müßten sie noch in den Graben springen, der sich sicher dahinter befand, es wäre ein Todeskommando für die ersten Soldaten. Genau der richtige Punkt für ihren Anker. Sie flog von schräg oben an, gerade so, daß die Schützen weder durch die Schanze noch darüber hinweg schießen konnten. Wie ein mächtiges Untier hing der Greif nun in Armesreichweite über der Schanze. Bevor sie ihren Anker einhaken konnte, kletterten zwei Orcs mit Äxten auf den oberen Rand, um den Angreifer abzuwehren. Der erste endete schreiend in den vorderen Fängen des Greifen, mühelos seine unterarmlangen Krallen durch die Rüstung des Orcs drückend. Dem zweiten verpaßte seine Reiterin einen Schlag mit dem Reiterhammer, der krachend seine Schulter traf. Stöhnend torkelte der Orc von der Kante und fiel zurück in den dahinter liegenden Graben. Schnell hakte sie den Anker ein und löste den Greifen aus der verwundbaren Position, zurück zur Höhe. Unbelastet von der schweren Trosse gewann er mühelos an Höhe und oben auf der Kliffkante warf sie ihr farbiges Rauchsignal. Die dazugehörige Turbinenwinde antwortete mit einem Tuten und mit heiseren Fauchen begann die Turbine die Trosse anzuziehen. Kein einzelnes Bauwerk konnte der geballten Kraft dieser zwergischen Pioniermaschine widerstehen, und so ruckte die Schanze kurz, dann hob sie sich aus der Erde und wurde, sich überschlagend und ihre Insassen zermalmend, soweit herausgerissen, bis sie nur noch ein Haufen Trümmerholz war. Stirlander blickte sich um. Überall an dieser Stelle erhoben sich farbige Rauchsignale. Das gewaltige Dampfkonzert aller Winden im Rücken, beobachete sie, wie einzelne Punkte dieser einst so furchterregenden Wallanlagen auseinanderfielen und zersplitterten. Die Greifenreiter, die ihren Haken wiederfanden, nahmen ihn erneut vom Boden auf und flogen neue Ziele an. Ohne Probleme fand sie ihren Anker wieder, wog das Mithril in der Hand. Einen Angriff würde sie noch fliegen können, bevor die Sturmspitze der angreifenden Armee die Befestigungen erreichte und es zu gefährlich wurde, Objekte dazwischen einzureißen. Sie warf ihren Anker aus einigen Metern Höhe zielsicher auf ein Katapult und traf die Spannwelle. Der Anker wickelte sich pflichtschuldig darum und sie flog die Anhöhe hinauf, um der Winde ihr Signal zu setzen. die Bestätigung gar nicht erst abwartend, rauschte sie wieder hinab, gerade rechtzeitig, um der verdutzten Besatzung des Katapultes zuzusehen, wie sie versuchte möglichst schnell von ihrer Kriegsmaschine loszukommen. Das Katapult wackelte, taumelte und kippte schließlich um, der gespannte Wurfarm löste sich und das riesige Gerät hüpfte wie ein irrer Frosch nach oben, nur um anschließend splitternd auf dem Boden zu zerschellen. Wie bei der Fuchsjagd setzte sie der panischen Besatzung nach und erwischte vom tieffliegenden Greifen aus 3 von ihnen mit dem Greifenhammer, einer speziellen langstieligen Ausführung des normalen Streitkolbens. Die ersten Soldaten erreichten jetzt die Barrikaden. Sie flossen um sie herum, über sie hinweg, durch sie hindurch. Kampflärm drang an ihr Ohr. So sehr sie auch in alter Gewohnheit um jeden einzelnen bangte wie ein kleiner Leutnant, si befriedigt war sie doch, den Feind in Scharen flüchten und herumlaufen zu sehen und viele seiner Abwehranlagen an dieser entscheidenden Stelle vernichtet zu wissen. Sie sah die Turbinenwinden und Rüstpanzer langsam den Hang herunterfahren und sich zu postieren, jetzt als ein Schutzschild für die Verwundeten fungierend, bevor man diese abtransportieren konnte. Und dann sah sie einen Punkt aufsteigen.